Our Journey, Through World and Time
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: A series of fics and drabbles collection for AkaKuro Week 2016
1. Chapter 1 : Memories of Eden

Akashi was walking across a desserted passageway.

He knew it was desserted. Judging from the dark, mouldy and humid air. The woods that made the passageway were already detoriated. A small-scale earthquake could destroy it right away. Along with the figure that was walking through it.

Why he was here, he had no idea.

He was already in front of the passageway when he woke up.

And so, he walked through it.

Memories blurry, only remembering bits and pieces of white and black. He remembered no one except himself. His name only.

Akashi Seijuurou, he remembered his name.

Akashi continued walking, it was dark but the stones around the passageway was illuminating the way. The stones was definitely beautiful, glowing as if it had a life on it's own. Giving a mysterious, otherworldly feels in the passageway.

It was a long one, the passageway. It seemed like hours already, from the time when Akashi started walking.

But maybe it's barely a few minutes.

The lack of proper lightning was confusing. Even though Akashi's eyes had used to the darkness, he didn't have any ways to ascertain time.

But still, Akashi continued to walk. The prospect of walking without stop sounded more better than sitting around and wait for help that wouldn't come.

But it seems that Akashi didn't need to walk without stop.

Because Akashi saw a light at the end of the passageway.

Which meant,

The exit.

When Akashi stepped beyond the dark passageway, the sudden bright light made he closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening it again and let it adjust to the light.

What greeted his eyes was greens.

Nature in it's variety. Trees, bushes, leaves and flowers are everywhere.

Akashi could safely say that it was breathtaking.

And he walked again.

Through the many trees and leaves, following the only path available.

Then his steps came to a halt as his eyes caught something odd.

Maybe it's not very odd. It's natural. Maybe yes, maybe not.

But seeing as it almost blended well with his surrounding, it's should've been natural.

It was a fairy, with transparent wings and light blue hair. With eyes reflected the sky and a fair complexion, it looks like if the sky had a child with the cloud, this particular fairy would be born. It's fingers lightly touching the fruit that grew from the tree, plucked one and ate it.

Akashi was dead stop in his track.

His eyes fixated on the figure.

Enraptured.

Eyes following the beauty—

The unearthly beauty.

Akashi moved closer to it.

The fairy noticed him, gave an innocent blink and a small smile.

"Akashi-kun." It said.

Again, Akashi stopped.

The fairy knew him, yet Akashi hadn't spoke a word.

"Welcome back." It said again.

Akashi was confused, and so he expressed his confusion.

"Who are you?"

Now, it's the fairy that was surprised.

"Didn't you remember me Akashi-kun?" concern was laced in the voice. "No wonder you're still in your human form..."

The fairy embraced him as he said "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun. Please wait for a moment, I shall search for your memory."

They stayed that way. For hours. Akashi might thought that Kuroko had fallen asleep until Kuroko hummed something.

"I found it." Kuroko said. He leaned his forehead towards Akashi's and let them touch. A bright light surrounded them before dispersing, and in place was Akashi, albeit a little different.

What most noticeable was a pair of wings. Not transparent like Kuroko's but its color was white, sleek white. His hair became longer, and the hair stopped at his waist, still red. Kuroko smiled looking at Akashi's current form.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said as he outstretched his hands, caressing Kuroko's cheeks. "It seems that some demon doesn't want me back here that they attacked me at the border between human world and Eden. I won but one of them used some kind of spell and made my memory clouded." he explained.

"I see..." Kuroko said as he leaned into Akashi. "Welcome back, Akashi-kun."


	2. Chapter 2 : Un monde à l'envers

For the second day of AkaKuro week!  
Prompt used : Upside Down.

Forgot to mention this in the chapter before but all of these fics are unbeta'ed *sobs*

* * *

 _"_ _The world wasn't as orderly as they thought."_

 _..._

 _"_ _You don't believe me? Will you come and take a look at my world then?_

* * *

Kuroko walked, or could be said, flew through the clouds. He was walking on thin air, not very weird, as everybody did so too. Most of them just didn't walk as far as Kuroko. Curiousity made him strong, but everyone just thought Kuroko as a weird one among them.

His destination was already set in his mind when he took the first step.

To the horizon.

Kuroko doesn't live in the city, in the mainland. He lived in the sides with his family, that's why what Kuroko could see on the other side of his house is the horizon. To not just see it from afar. Since child, he wished to go to the horizon.

To see it closely,

To touch,

To feel, standing at the border of the world. At that line where everything beyond it was unknown.

Kuroko started to walk as far as possible. Not to the civilized town but to the opposite of it. Slowly but surely, he managed to walk far, so far. Until he reached the horizon.

Kuroko was speechless, not because of the sight but because of the range.

He can't pass over to the other side of horizon.

It was like a thin glass was separating him and the other side.

And that was when he noticed,

There was a person in the other side of the horizon.

Just like him, he was touching the horizon, the thin glass separating them—

Their eyes met.

Kuroko's views broaden, and he realized some things he had failed to notice the first time he saw the other person.

The other side of horizon was blue. Endless blue. It looks waving, not stable, a lot of water... Sea?

The other side of horizon was sea, while he was in the sky.

Kuroko also just realized that the other person was actually upside down.

Upside down... but not quite?

His red hair was not splayed upside down, like what upside down supposed to be. The whole body look like upside down but not upside down?

The other person was not upside down in his side. So from the stranger's side, he was upside down too?

Kuroko decided to ask this.

Although,

It seems that the other person can't hear his voice. He can look but can't hear.

The stranger pointed at the horizon instead. At the glass-like that divide them.

The divider was solid, Kuroko can touch it just fine.

He tried fogging the divider with his breath, maybe he could use the fogged part to write something.

It was useless. He can't make fog on the divider.

But the stranger reached out to his pocket and brought out a thick device. It was shown by how the stranger started to touch some certain parts of the... strange device. He then showed it to Kuroko, before flipping it upside down.

It said,

"Upside down?"

Kuroko nodded.

They continue having their conversation like that. Limited, because there are some words that Kuroko cannot understand and he can only answer with a yes or no, nodding or shaking his head.

Before they parted, the person on the other side gave Kuroko his name.

"Akashi Seijuurou" was written on the device.

Along with the promise to meet him again tomorrow.

The next day, Kuroko brought a notebook also a pen with him and showed Akashi a piece of paper,

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

.

They never stop seeing each other from that day onward.

Maybe they were separated by an absolute thin line, cannot be crossed no matter how much both of them wished for it to disappear.

But distance means nothing to hearts that grew fonder with each passing time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3 : Camouflage

Kuroko rarely smile.

All of his friends testified it, from Teikou to Seirin.

And they all said almost the same thing, that Kuroko only smiles when there's something worth smiling. And even then his smile was reserved, a small smile fitting his character.

Kuroko might be just one of the many reserved kind of people.

But some that really close to him, like Aomine or Kagami and Akashi, noticed other moments where Kuroko smiled.

"Tetsu? Ah, right... he rarely smile don't he? But I often saw him smile when he play basketball. He really love basketball." Aomine said.

"Kuroko... he'll smile when he bump fist with me of course! And when we win matches! Also when the Seirin team gathered together, there are some times that he smiled out of nowhere..." Kagami testified.

"Moments where Tetsuya smiled? He'll smile when he saw human behavior." Akashi said, voice not missing a beat. Unwavering, without any doubt. "He often smile when he saw the most natural things people do. That's what made him interesting."

* * *

"Akashi-kun, did you know? That people wear a faҫade, a mask." Kuroko once asked Akashi. In library, where Akashi read a book across Kuroko and Kuroko stop his reading for a moment to grasp his surroundings.

"Ah, the many faces of human? Yes, I've read of it before it."

"I think that it's interesting. How human instinctively made a self-defense mechanism, even though what they're facing is not necessarily a threat." Kuroko said as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"But Tetsuya, 'a threat' is different with each people. Depending on the person, the 'dangerous' things in their mind may differs." Akashi said.

"Ah, you're right. And many people also wear the faҫade on everyday basis for the sake of appearance."

Akashi closed his book. "It's back to the person again. There are also people that could feel safe without wearing any faҫade."

"Then, when did you wear yours, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm wearing it now."

Silence fell for a few seconds.

"Is there something you think as dangerous, Akashi-kun? Are you afraid of something?"

Instead of answering the question, Akashi said, "Have you heard something around the line of 'Not minding of how we look in others' eyes, as long as we can draw that one person's eyes to us'?" he asked.

"Yes... I've heard of something similar..." Kuroko answered as he wondered about the sudden change of topic.

Or it might be related?

It's Akashi Seijuurou after all. His mind works like an enigma and Kuroko tried to solve it.

But maybe... Kuroko didn't need to think so hard.

Because some answers to unspoken questions might already laid before our eyes, without needing us to think overly hard.

It was proven, that Akashi was not so much of an enigma Kuroko have thought,

"That's what I'm doing right now. This is my faҫade I use in front of you."

But Akashi could be very surprising with words.

"I'm afraid of losing you," Akashi said, more to answer Kuroko's previous question.

His tone was not allowing any objection, even if Kuroko doesn't have anything to object.

Akashi's hand reached to caress the side of Kuroko's face. Softly, carefully, lightly.

"I don't want to lose you."

There was a little bit of wistfulness laced in his voice. Maybe if any other person heard it, they won't notice it.

But Kuroko wasn't any other person.

Kuroko cradled the hand on his cheek, and let a smile show up. Gone as fast as the wind, but Akashi was sure he had recorded it into his memory.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he said, "I'm here, Akashi-kun."

Akashi let go of Kuroko's cheeks and started ruffling his hair instead, a smile in his face.

Kuroko could feel his cheeks heat up seeing that smile.

Kuroko wasn't used to Akashi's smile. Because—

Akashi rarely smile.


	4. Chapter 4 : Stardust

For Day 4 of AkaKuro Week!  
Prompt used : "I'm glad I met you."

Unbeta'ed.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was nightfall.

When the sun already set and sky painted black with stars spread out in the sky.

The melody of piano that draw his attention—

"Akashi... Seijuurou..."

Everybody know that name.

So when Akashi came to the room where Kuroko was in the middle of playing the piano, Kuroko was surprised.

"Don't mind me. You can continue." Akashi said.

Kuroko can't continue.

"Please don't worry about me if you wanted to play the piano... Archangel, Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko said as he proceeded to stood.

"No. Let me hear your playing. I came because I heard your melody."

Kuroko sat back on the piano's chair.

His fingers skimmed through the piano key, before playing it again. The same melody as before, melody of longing and wishing. Yearning and hoping. There are so much yet there are none in his melody. Overflowing with emotions and nothingness at the same time.

There was a distinct feels from the melody, that made the melody seemed so far.

Akashi wondered how the male playing the piano was able to create such melody.

As Kuroko finished playing, Akashi walked towards Kuroko.

"It was beautiful. The only downfall was the sound itself." Akashi praised.

"The sound?"

"The piano. It was out of tune. I was planning to do some tuning today."

"Ah, then you can start the tuning." Kuroko said and Akashi sat at the place where Kuroko once sat and start the tuning. Kuroko then opened the window, letting the cold breeze inside. "It's actually kind of embarrassing. Having someone as amazing as Akashi Seijuurou heard me playing." he mumbled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of. Your play style is a little rough, but the sound that came from the piano matches the melody." Akashi said, pressing a few keys to check them.

"Thank you..."

They stayed like that for a while. Akashi by the piano and Kuroko by the window. Both of them with their own thought.

When Akashi stood, a sign that he was done, Kuroko's eyes immediately darted to Akashi's figure. With folded white wings in the back walked towards Kuroko.

"I believe I haven't heard your name." he said.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said, smiling softly.

"Son of the Goddess Hera?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Nice to meet you then. It seems that you already know my name and status, but I'm Akashi Seijuurou, an Archangel." Akashi introduced himself.

"Ah, you said that the melody I played was beautiful right? You can have the music sheet." Kuroko said as he gave Akashi the sheet he was using to play earlier.

"How would you play if you gave the sheet to me then?" Akashi asked.

"Don't worry about me, I already remembered the melody by heart. And... I don't need the sheet anymore." Kuroko said. His voice wavering towards the end, like he doesn't believe his own voice. "Akashi-kun... Let's play this melody together..."

Kuroko was saying it on a whim.

It's just a little part of him that wanted to play with Akashi.

Akashi agreed to Kuroko.

And they played together. Side by side.

Until midnight came.

Kuroko abruptly stood.

"Thank you for spending your time with me. I'm glad I met you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

Akashi doesn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, today was the last day of my life. The power Mother Hera gave me was too strong, I wasn't able to hold it at all. And in turn, the power that had been given to me was destroying me. That's why I thought that this melody that I tried to compose would suit this day." Kuroko explained. "I didn't thought that Akashi-kun, that great Akashi Seijuurou, will be here with me today. Again, thank you."

And Kuroko slowly turning into dust, glimmering so bright.

Like a stardust.

Akashi could only stay rooted in his place and watch Kuroko turn into dust, until the said dust ride the wind and disappeared from that room.

* * *

Abrupt ending, I know. Why I wonder...

If I don't have any inspiration, you can bet that I'll go for something weird like this haha /dry laugh.


	5. Chapter 5 : la lumière

It might be a coincidence,

That Akashi found that fire.

That Akashi found that man, laying helpless in the ground, writhing in pain.

But it was his own choice to save that man.

To treat him and help him to get back on his feet.

So when the light blue haired man woke up, he was alarmed that he woke up in an unknown place. His eyes observed his surrounding and he took a note that he was sleeping in a comfortable bed.

He didn't remember the sleeping there.

He didn't even know this place.

That was his thoughts before he realized that there was another person in the room. His back turned, doing something in the corner of the room. Only when he turned around and proceeded to apply some kind of balm to one of his wound that he got his voice again.

"Thank you so much for your treatment," he said.

Akashi nodded and continued treating his wound.

He introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya to Akashi.

And as much as Akashi didn't believe in fairytale, Kuroko said he was a forest guardian spirit. But the forest itself was already gone, burned by the humans. That's why he was so weak when Akashi found him. While Akashi don't believe that the medicine he made from herbal plants could work on a _spirit_ , Kuroko himself said that Akashi's medicine worked fine.

After Kuroko fully recovered, Akashi asked further about Kuroko's condition.

"The humans burned down my forest and they cut down the remaining surviving trees for the logs. Since the forest is my home and also my power, I became weak. Using the last of my strength, I made a solid body for myself." Kuroko explained.

"You aren't in this form when you was guarding the forest?"

"No... I don't have any form. I'm just... there. Even if I said I'm a guardian spirit, I can only protect the forest from nature's harms. I can't protect it from human because... what made me exist was human wishes."

Akashi changed the topic.

"What are you going to do now?" Akashi asked instead.

"I... don't know... I guess." Kuroko answered, forlorn.

"Come with me then." Akashi said. "I'll take you to see things you haven't saw before."

Kuroko was honestly, surprised.

Not just because of Akashi's words,

It's because Kuroko could see the promises in his eyes.

Full of conviction and dedication.

Akashi wasn't joking.

How could Kuroko refuse then?

When he was promising something he himself believed would happen.

And so Kuroko closed his eyes and thought that maybe he could try and put his trust on this man. Who don't know him yet still save him. Out of genuine concern or just sympathy, Kuroko didn't know. The only thing he knew, however, was that the person standing in front of him was basking in light.

Did the heaven shone it's light to this man?

Kuroko didn't know how can he even came to a decision to trust him. He was stranger, Kuroko didn't care.

From another person's eyes, Kuroko's very existence was strange.

Kuroko can't even turn away. For he's already trapped with no way out.

So he only nodded and said, "Please take care of me, Akashi-kun."


	6. Chapter 6 : Waltzing Through The Floor

Click.

Kuroko clicked his camera's shutter, taking picture of a flower. After a few more shots, he stood up and looked around. When his eyes found what he searched, he immediately walked towards it. He took pictures of another flower a few times before walking backwards, taking pictures of the whole flower garden.

"With this, I'm done," Kuroko said. He walked towards a nearby bench and started going through the pictures he had taken. Satisfied with them, Kuroko turned it off and closed the lens with it's cover. He put the camera back in it's bag and started to walk and leave that garden.

 _'_ _Now to print it...'_

Kuroko went to the printing office he usually frequented and ask the staff to print three copies for each of the pictures.

He could print it himself actually, but seeing that he literally doesn't have any more time to spare and he needed the pictures in the finest quality, using professional's hand was his best choice. Kuroko didn't want to messed this job up.

After waiting for about half an hour, his pictures were printed and he immediately went to an ballroom. That was the place where Kuroko and his client promised to meet.

Thinking back, it's actually the client who asked for pictures of specific flowers so suddenly, giving Kuroko only a day as deadline.

But he can't deny the client's request too...

Kuroko saw that his client was desperate. After asking, Kuroko also knew that no other photographer would accept the request, given the almost impossible deadline.

But Kuroko had accepted.

After called to meet at such a short notice, and was showed such desperation, how could Kuroko decline the request?

The client said that it was for a parting gift, to the client's girlfriend. Because she will depart to another country later tonight.

Kuroko arrived on the ballroom, searching the client amongst so many people, before he decided to call his client to pinpoint his location.

But still, Kuroko wondered—

Why are there so many people here tonight?

It was Thursday night, it's weird to see so many people here.

Kuroko got his answer immediately, after landing his eyes at the notice board.

There was a waltz dance competition tonight. Had been going since two hours before Kuroko arrived.

After looking for the pinpointed location by his client for almost half an hour, he met his client and immediately handed him the pictures.

The client's eyes softened after seeing and examined the pictures. "It's beautiful. Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome." Kuroko said. "But I actually wondered... Why did you ask for photograph of flowers when you can give a real one?"

The client scratched the back of his head as he answered, "Ah... I gave her the real flowers too. But I thought to make it more memorable, I want to give her something more everlasting. Flowers will wilt but photograph of flowers won't. And I'm sure she'll be happy if I gave her pictures of flowers that only she have."

Kuroko smiled hearing the client's answer. "Is your girlfriend one of the participants of the dance competition?"

"Yes. It'll be her turn soon. Would you like to see her dance?" The client asked but Kuroko was already dragged to one of the doors there. Entering it, Kuroko could saw a pair dancing across the floor and thousands people watching them. Kuroko sat in one of the available seat, next to his client and watch the pair danced.

When it's time for his client's girlfriend's turn, Kuroko was stunned.

Not because of his client's girlfriend,

Because of her partner.

Red hair, heterochromatic eyes. Face symmetric and body well built, could be seen despite him wearing a tuxedo.

Kuroko weren't able to push the urge to took his picture—

So Kuroko did.

Angling it, he clicked on the shutter a few times. Aiming for a good shot where he could see the dancing man's face despite him moving around.

After the dance finished, Kuroko was taken by his client to met his girlfriend backstage.

The girl was so happy receiving the flowers and the photographs.

But Kuroko's attention was on the man behind her, her dancing partner.

His client introduced him to Kuroko, his girlfirend's dancing partner. His name was Akashi Seijuurou.

They chatted for a while, bringing up that Kuroko also took a few shots of them dancing. Kuroko said he won't mind printing them later. The couple was so happy when Kuroko said that. His client said that he won't mind paying more for it.

They separated ways, Kuroko bidding goodbye to the client and his girlfriend. Leaving after saying that they were short on time, the girl need to arrive at the airport as soon as possible.

But before Kuroko leave too, Akashi took his hand and pulled him close. "I would like a copy of those photographs." he said, voice above a whisper. His voice sending shiver down his spine.

Kuroko was dumbfounded for a few seconds before nodding, cheeks heating up. "Okay... Will tomorrow be fine?" Kuroko asked.

A smile graced Akashi's face hearing that. "Of course. Tell me your number, I'll text you the detail." Kuroko took his business card and gave it to Akashi.

"Thank you." Akashi said as he reached for the card. His hands lingering longer than the norm. Almost grasping Kuroko's palm. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Akashi left,

And Kuroko stood there, brain processing Akashi's actions.


	7. Chapter 7 : Vanilla Tasted

Kuroko walked slowly through the road. His eyes were downcast as he process the info he heard earlier that day. Reminisicing it hurt, his mind still remember how soft that person's voice when he said it. The painful truth. Even now, the soft and strained voice of the old man still ringing in his ears.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Kuroko-sensei. We can't keep this kindergarten any longer." The elderly male said._

 _"_ _But Principal... Why?" Kuroko's voice wavered. His hands lightly trembled as he said those words._

 _"_ _We can't pay this land's rent anymore." The Principal said lowly. His voice was so weak that Kuroko need to lean closer to hear his voice. "We already have debt everywhere, and we still can't pay the rent for this land. I'm so sorry, Kuroko-sensei."_

 _Kuroko stayed silent. His mind replaying the memories he had in this very kindergarten building he's now at. He had worked here for two years, not long but he had so many memories here. He worked in the kindergarten right after when he got his bachelor degree, already planning to work here because this place was close to his apartement._

 _The kindergarten doesn't have many kids to take care of. Just some neighboring kids, but the kids were cute and merry in Kuroko's eyes. He love kids and this job was everything to him. The pay wasn't big, but he had fun. Peaceful job with children he love so much, was enough to Kuroko. He didn't ask for the impossible, for he already knew that those won't happen. He just wished he could spent his life with a job he love and enjoy._

 _"_ _It might be not much, but this is this month's payment. Thank you so much, Kuroko-sensei." The Principal stood and bend his body forward, bowing to Kuroko. Instinctively, Kuroko also stood and bowed to the elder male. Kuroko could only swallowed lump of bitterness as he shook the principal's hand, and received his last salary from the job he loved the most._

Kuroko can't stop the helpless feeling. He was content and happy. The job as a kindergarten teacher is like dream that came true to him. But there's nothing he could do about it, being a kindergarten teacher was his only job, aside from being a volunteer for the public library's librarian at weekends.

* * *

Once again, Kuroko let out a sigh.

He had tried looking for jobs. Going to one place after another, only to be rejected because he had so little prescence. He even applied for a job at Maji Burger, his favorite fast food restaurant, but only rejected because Maji Burger doesn't have any vacant position for a new worker.

Kuroko was slumped, walking towards no real destination in mind. His mind thinking about other job he could do. After half an hour walking, Kuroko reached a small café. In the door, there're a plate with words 'Open' etched to it.

The café doesn't really stood out. There aren't any sign and the only indication that it's a café is an outdoor tables, and a transparent window glass showing more tables inside along with the café's interior that showed a classic café.

Kuroko walked inside, and as he opened the door the bell attached to the door rang. Maybe a cup of tea and snack could brighten his day a bit. After took a step into the building, he saw a red-haired male standing beind the counter.

"Welcome." The red haired male said. Kuroko proceed to walk to the nearest table, and the red haired male followed him. After Kuroko sat in the table near window, at the corner, the red haired male gave the menu to Kuroko. 'Akashi Seijuurou' was written on the name tag clipped on the pocket of his uniform.

"What is the special in here?" Kuroko asked, instead of looking through the menu. Kuroko observed the face of his assigned waiters. The red haired male has a same shade of red colored eyes, the pair of eyes were slit, like a cat's.

"For our special, we have a classic earl grey tea. For more variation, our fruity tea is also recommended. But ultimately, the customer's taste is the important part. So, what kind of tea do you like? What kind of flavor do you prefer?" He asked.

"I..." Kuroko thought again. He never knew any spesific brand of tea or has drank any tea other than the convenience store bought-tea. "I never drank any kind of specific tea like that..."

Kuroko lowered his head,

Akashi just nodded in understanding.

"I see. Then, I'll brew you our speciality." Akashi said before leaving.

Kuroko waited for about ten minutes before Akashi came back carrying a pot and a matching tea cup. As Akashi poured the tea in front of him, he could smelt the scent of vanilla from the tea.

"Vanilla?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes. You have a really strong sense of smell..." Akashi commented.

 _'_ _I only remembered it because it's my favorite flavor'_ was what Kuroko wanted to say, but he thought that it'll be better if he just leave it alone.

"Enjoy your tea."

Kuroko nodded.

Kuroko took the cup from it's saucer, blowing it lightly before sipping it. The sudden invading taste in his tongue made him surprised. Not just from the smell, the sweet vanilla taste alongside tea's bitter taste with undertaste of mint was making the tea more tasty. More delicious.

Kuroko was sure there were more to the tea, but he could only recognize those three taste. The tea was rich with taste and it made Kuroko want more yet it also made him want to savour the taste, drinking it slowly to preserve the sweetness in his taste bud.

Kuroko became understood why did the principal often came here. The tea was really delicious. Other than that, the shop was cozy with decent number of customers and was quiet, save from the jazz songs accompanying from the speakers. It made him felt comfortable.

Kuroko felt better. He was not as depressed and stressed about his job.

Instead, Kuroko felt relaxed. Kuroko thought that this little trip to the café was worth it, and took a note to come back here later. Kuroko stood and goes to the cashier to pay and once again met Akashi's strong gaze on his own. It made Kuroko tremble, being seen like that. Not from fear or anxiety, but from something he can't name yet.

"How was your tea?" Akashi asked from behind the cashier.

"It was very delicious, thank you very much, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered before giving Akashi his money.

"It wouldn't be fair to not know your name when you know mine, right?" Akashi said as he counted the amount of changes he needed to gave to Kuroko.

"Ah... Nice to meet you, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said as he took his changes from Akashi's hand.

"I see. Nice to meet you too, Kuroko."

Kuroko leaved the café with the other's voice saying his name ringing in the back of his mind.

When Kuroko came back to the café next week, he recognized that there were phone number and a certain someone's name written in a meticulous handwriting behind his receipt.


End file.
